April Fools' Day
by ChrisElla
Summary: Una broma pesada puede lastimar un corazón.
Algo para el día de los inocentes aunque sea un poco tarde. Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

—Oye, Jyushimatsu —llamó el muchacho de aspecto desgarbado desde el living al ver que su hermano se dirigía a la puerta principal con su uniforme de béisbol.

—¡Si! ¡Soy Jyushimatsu! —contestó el menor con las manos en alto.

—¿Irás a la costa?

—¡Si!

—No lo hagas.

Jyushimatsu se giró sin borrar su sonrisa, pero era claro que estaba confundido por la petición de su hermano mayor. Este solo suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—Mamá dijo que el mar estará agitado, no te arriesgues en vano.

—¡Oh! ¡De acuerdo! —Extendió sus manos al aire para volver a darse ánimos—. ¡Ya me voy! —Volvió a darse la vuelta. Justo después desapareció por la puerta.

Ichimatsu se quedó de pie en el pasillo de la entrada esperando a que los gritos de ánimo que se daba Jyushimatsu desaparecieran con su lejanía. Lo necesitaba lejos si quería que sus planes se llevaran a cabo al pie de la letra.

De pronto, bajando la escalera con sigilo, bajó el mayor de todos, había una sonrisa en su rostro, la que auguraba que haría alguna travesura que para él iba a ser muy divertida.

—¿Ya se fue? —preguntó a su hermano menor que no se había movido a pesar de que sintió su presencia en cuanto bajó.

—Sí, tenemos hasta la puesta de sol.

—¡Excelente!

Inmediatamente el hermano mayor volvió a subir las escaleras para preparar el escenario. Ichimatsu volvió al living para seguir disfrutando de su té.

Días atrás había pensado en ese plan, pero sabía que él no sería capaz de llevarlo a cabo sin que los demás sospecharan que había alguna doble intención en sus acciones, por eso había dicho todo a su hermano mayor en la más mínima oportunidad, mientras éste intentaba pensar en una buena broma para realizar ese día. Sabía que si era Osomatsu quien llevaba a cabo el plan nadie sospecharía, el idiota hermano mayor hacía este tipo de cosas todo el tiempo sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Con satisfacción observó como el resto de sus hermanos fue llegando y siendo interceptados por el mayor para hacerles saber de sus planes y que participaran. Ninguno encontró un problema con esto, ni siquiera a Choromatsu, aunque a él tuvo que mentirle un poco para que no se negara a participar.

Llegado el atardecer todos ya se encontraban en sus posiciones. Choromatsu, Todomatsu y Osomatsu estaban arriba esperando con algo de impaciencia. Abajo, Ichimatsu se encontraba sentado en un rincón del living con uno de los gatos que lo visitaban, Karamatsu estaba sentado a la mesa sosteniendo un espejo entre sus manos, sus nervios eran más que claros y eso podía arruinarlo todo.

—Será mejor que te tranquilices, Kusomatsu —dijo con fastidio Ichimatsu con un aura oscura a su alrededor.

—¿Eh? —Al parecer se había olvidado de la presencia del menor en la estancia y eso enfurecía aún más a Ichimatsu—. Ichimatsu, ¿también participas en la broma?

—Sí, mi papel es darte una paliza si no participabas o si lo arruinas.

Mintió, pero lo hizo con un tono tan seco y cortando que su hermano se lo creyó, por lo que no preguntó más, después de todo no sería la primera vez que usaran la amenaza Ichimatsu para convencerlo.

—Me sorprende que participes… aunque sea así. Pensé que te llevabas bien con Jyushimatsu.

No dijo nada. Seguramente el pensamiento que tenía en la mente es que era una broma pesada, incluso para Jyushimatsu, pero como siempre no se negó a participar en cualquier tontería que propusiera alguno de sus hermanos. Karamatsu no tenía idea de lo cruel que iba a ser para su hermano menor, seguramente iba a romperse algo dentro de él.

En silencio esperaron a que el hermano faltante llegara a casa. Karamatsu consiguió tranquilizarse un poco, hasta que la puerta de la entrada se abrió.

—¡Estoy en casa! —dijo muy animado mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

Los demás debieron escucharlo y seguramente comenzaban con la farsa.

—Karamatsu nii-san, Ichimatsu nii-san ¿ocurre algo?

Todos los nervios del segundo hermano mayor se multiplicaron. Su lengua se trabó y no podía dar una respuesta a su pregunta e Ichimatsu no hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo por ayudarlo. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle y estaba por decir que no participarían cuando el mayor de todos se asomó desde la puerta.

—Jyushimatsu, al fin llegas —saludó Osomatsu—. Los demás vamos a jugar un juego de "verdad o reto", los aburridos de Ichimatsu y Karamatsu no quieren jugar, ¿tu vienes?

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no quieren jugar? —preguntó interesado el menor en esa habitación.

—Es un juego estúpido —dijo Ichimatsu con un murmullo molestó, pero sus palabras no inmutaron a ninguno de ellos.

—¿Karamatsu nii-san?

—Eh… Yo. Es que no…

—Déjalos —Intervino Osomatsu al darse cuenta también que Karamatsu iba a arruinar los planes—. Vamos arriba, los demás están esperando.

—¡De acuerdo!

Los dos desaparecieron y fue cuando Karamatsu respiró profundo, tenía que calmarse pues lo peor estaba por venir.

Arriba, Choromatsu observaba con un poco de fastidio como Todomatsu trataba de contener una risita estúpida, solo a Osomatsu se le ocurría algo tan infantil como esa broma, y él era un idiota por seguirle la corriente. Claro que lo hacía porque sabía que no dejaría de molestarlo hasta que cediera y de no hacerlo encontraría la manera de fastidiarlo después.

—¡Ya estamos aquí! —gritaron Osomatsu y Jyushimatsu al entrar a la habitación.

—¡Muy bien, podemos comenzar el juego! —dijo alegre el menor de los sextillizos con una botella en su mano—, ya saben las reglas, —decía mientras sus hermanos tomaban asiento—, la boquilla indica quien debe contestar la pregunta o cumplir el reto de quien se encuentre del lado del fondo de la botella, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Si! —contestaron todos en diferentes tonos de voz.

Todomatsu giró la botella con una fuerza regular. Esta giró ante las miradas fijas de los hermanos. Cuando se detuvo la boquilla señalaba a Choromatsu y el fondo a Osomatsu. El mayor sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, mientras que el menor deseó no haber cedido nunca a la propuesta de su hermano.

—Bueno, Choromatsu, ¿quieres verdad o reto?

—Verdad —contestó con fastidio, cualquier cosa era mejor que cumplir con cualquier ocurrencia del más idiota de los hermanos.

—Veamos… —Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, pensando en alguna pregunta que incomodara a su hermano, aunque no era muy difícil conseguir esto—, ya sé: ¿te has pajeado alguna vez pensando en Nyan-chan?

—¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! —gritó histérico el tercer hermano con la cara muy roja—. ¡No voy a contestarla!

—Pero debes hacerlo, Choromatsu nii-san —dijo Jyushimatsu con los ojos desorietados y su típica sonrisa.

—Tch…

"Yo no acepté participar para esto" pensó Choromatsu mientras respiraba un par de veces para calmarse.

—Si —susurró mirando en otra dirección.

—¿En serio? —Fingió sorpresa Osomatsu, aunque la respuesta la sabía de antemano—, que perverso, ¿Cuántas veces al día lo haces?

—¡Ya contesté a tu pregunta! —Volvió a gritar antes de tomar la botella para darle vuelta y así terminar con ese episodio bochornoso de su vida.

La botella giró más tiempo que en el anterior turno, pues la furia de Choromatsu provocó que le diera demasiado impulso. Finalmente la botella indicó que Todomatsu sería el penitente mientras Choromatsu tendría algún tipo de desahogo por lo anterior.

El menor eligió cumplir un reto, sabía que su hermano no era muy creativo ni tampoco tan cruel.

—Bueno… sube una fotografía a tu perfil con la ropa de Karamatsu.

—¿Eh? ¿Solo eso?

—Sus ridículos pantalones con glitters y su camisa de mierda con su rostro, chaqueta y gafas —añadió Osomatsu con una enorme sonrisa burlona.

—¡Tú no eres quien debe retarme, Osomatsu nii-san!

—Está bien lo que dijo —aceptó Choromatsu al admitir que su reto no era del todo bueno—, y debes dejarla por un día completo.

Entre murmullos molestos, Todomatsu cumplió con el reto impuesto. Osomatsu se las pagaría después, ya encontraría algo vergonzoso que debía hacer su hermano.

Un par de turno pasaron hasta que fue el turno de Jyushimatsu de estar del lado de la boquilla de la botella. Por suerte eligió cumplir un reto aunque fuera Osomatsu quien estaba del otro lado. Para Jyushimatsu las ideas de su hermano mayor eran divertidas y muchas veces llenas de adrenalina, así que no tenía mayor problema con eso.

—Te reto a darle un beso en los labios a Karamatsu —dijo sin dudar el mayor.

—¿Un beso en los labios? ¿Por qué? —preguntó un poco confundido, su sonrisa era más pequeña y sus mejillas estaban algo rojas por la simple idea.

—¿Qué sucede, Jyushimatsu nii-san? —Retó con una sonrisa traviesa el menor de todos— ¿No sabes hacerlo?

—Sí, lo he visto en la televisión —dijo todavía más nervioso— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo!

Los demás miraron sorprendidos. No imaginaron que convencerlo sería tan fácil, pero así terminarían con todo esto más rápido así que nadie se atrevió a decir nada más. Jyushimatsu se puso en pie y salió de la habitación seguido de cerca por sus hermanos.

Abajo, los dos hermanos restantes seguían en la misma posición, uno en un rincón con los ojos cerrados y el otro a la mesa, aunque parecía que estaba pensando en algo.

—¿Karamatsu nii-san? —llamó el quinto hermano, regresando todos los nervios a su hermanos mayor.

—¡Si! ¡Dime, Jyushimatsu!

—Ehm… —Claramente estaba muy nervioso, consiguiendo que el segundo hermano comenzara a sentirse todavía más culpable que antes—, ¿puedo pedirte que te quedes quieto y cierres los ojos?

—¿Eh?

—Es que debo hacer algo y necesito que cierres los ojos y no te muevas.

El mayor enrojeció, aun así asintió y acató las indicaciones de su hermano tratando de mantener su rostro relajado para que su hermano no sospechara que ya sabía lo que haría.

Jyushimatsu se arrodilló frente a él ante los ojos de sus hermanos. Respiró profundo y colocó sus manos en los hombros de Karamatsu. Su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, sentía el pulso en su garganta y odios, no escuchaba nada más que esos latidos y no veía más que el rostro de su hermano mayor. Finalmente se armó de valor, cerró los ojos también y unió sus labios con los de su hermano mayor. Fueron un par de segundos, pero suficientes para que Jyushimatsu sintiera que estaba flotando sobre una nube rosa, aunque pudo mantener la compostura, tanto para dar por finalizado el beso en poco tiempo.

El rostro de Karamatsu era un poema en opinión de Ichimatsu. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y los labios ligeramente tensos, parecía desencajado y confuso por lo que acababa de pasar, fue por eso que Jyushimatsu entró en pánico casi al instante.

—¿Estás enojado, Karamatsu nii-san? ¡Osomatsu nii-san me retó! ¡Lo siento!

Karamatsu salió de su sorpresa. Era patético actuar así, ya se había preparado mentalmente para eso unos momentos atrás así que no era necesario demasiado tiempo. Afortunadamente Todomatsu ayudó un poco con eso.

—¿Qué pasa, Karamatsu nii-san? ¿No te gustó? Si te gustó deberías regresar el beso.

"¡Eso no estaba en el plan, Totty!" gritó para sus adentros Karamatsu con los vellos de la nuca erizados, pero no había marcha atrás, sobre todo si Ichimatsu lo observaba con intenciones de asesinarlo.

Karamatsu tomó la barbilla de su hermano menor, dejándolo helado. Su mano libre rodeo la cintura de este y lo acercó más a él. Jyushimatsu se mantenía expectante, pero asustado. La mirada de su hermano mayor era profunda, sentía que podía ver a través de él. Sus labios volvieron a unirse para sorpresa del menor, aunque esta vez no fue solo un beso inocente y superficial, la lengua su hermano chocaba contra sus labios, los lamía y chupaba intentando que los abriera aunque seguía resistiéndose, no por desagrado sino por nervios, aunque al final terminó por ceder.

El beso se volvió profundo y exhaustivo en ese instante. Karamatsu demandó todo de él, metió su lengua en la boca de su hermano, exploró y buscó que la lengua ajena participara también en el beso, aunque tardó un poco en conseguir ese propósito, pero al final Jyushimatsu comenzó a responder y tratar de imitar lo que su hermano hacía. Intercalaba besos con mordidas y chupetones en los labios. El menor estaba perdiendo la cordura con cada segundo que pasaba, estaba perdido en sus emociones, la alegría que en esos momentos sentía y que no quería que terminara.

Desafortunadamente Karamatsu se apartó después de un último beso en sus labios. La mirada del menor estaba pérdida, su respiración muy agitada y su rostro a rojo vivo. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a quedar inconsciente.

—Así es como se besa, hermanito.

Karamatsu observaba su reacción. Su intención nunca fue asustarlo o enfadarlo, pero al parecer ninguna de esas dos emociones se encontraba en el rostro de su hermanito.

—¿Eso significa que te gustó, Kusomatsu? —preguntó Ichimatsu desde su posición, rompiendo el pequeño mundo en el que se encontraba Jyushimatsu.

—Eh…

—¿Te gustó? —repitió el quinto hermano, mostrando lo ansioso que se encontraba por una respuesta.

—… Si —mintió Karamatsu sin entender muy bien por qué.

La sonrisa emocionada del quinto hermano dejó desarmados a los otros cinco, ninguno se atrevió a gritar a los cuatros vientos que todo era parte de una estúpida broma para hacerlo besar a alguien finalmente, pues todos sabían que era el único que todavía no besaba a nadie. Tampoco sabían por qué, pero sentían que de hacerlo algo malo pasaría. Todos menos Ichimatsu, para él todo iba de acuerdo al plan, incluso el resultado había sido mucho mejor que lo planeado.

El juego siguió esa noche, aunque fue un poco incómodo para el resto de participantes. Karamatsu e Ichimatsu seguían abajo. El primero perdido en sus pensamientos, en el rostro de su hermano después de haberlo besado, pero sobre todo, en la alegría que manifestó después de decirle que le había gustado. Estaba preocupado.

Ichimatsu observaba esas reacciones. Él se encontraba furioso.

Durante los días siguientes Jyushimatsu se mostró aún más feliz que antes. No dejaba de reír por cualquier provocación, estaba mucho más amable de lo normal también y la mayoría del tiempo lo pasaba muy cerca de Karamatsu.

Para Ichimatsu todo era ideal. La caída sería más dura mientras más volaba, y de verdad su hermano necesitaba un fuerte golpe contra la realidad para despertar.

En secreto, de vez en cuando Jyushimatsu daba tiernos e inocentes besos en mejillas y labios a Karamatsu. Este no se negaba aunque tampoco correspondía, intentaba ser amable con él, pero le incomodaba mucho esa situación. Se comportaba como si estuvieran enamorados, lo miraba como si lo fuera, le hacía obsequios incómodos como chocolates en cajas de corazones, se quedaba con él durante horas sin hacer ni decir nada solo apoyado a su lado, muchas veces dormido en su hombro. Ya no sabía cómo decirle que todo fue una broma.

Una tarde, una semana después al juego, Jyushimatsu había salido a practicar béisbol por insistencia de su hermano mayor con la excusa de que no debía descuidar las cosas que le gustaban por estar con él, el menor aceptó esto y después de despedirse con un beso en la mejilla de su hermano salió de casa.

Los cinco hermanos se reunieron en la habitación cuando se supieron solos. La mayoría se mostraban por lo que estaba pasando, cuando aceptaron participar en la broma nunca pensaron que las cosas terminarían así.

—¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! —Karamatsu sujetó su cabeza con sus manos y la escondió entre sus rodillas—. No deja de comportarse así, ¡se ve tan feliz! ¡No me atrevo a decírselo!

—Es preocupante —comentó Choromatsu tras un suspiro—, jamás pensé que los sentimientos de Jyushimatsu fueran esos.

—Entre hermanos… es… —Todomatsu no encontró palabras para describirlo, decidió regresar su atención a su móvil.

—Aunque los pensamientos de Jyushimatsu jamás están dentro de lo normal —continuó Choromatsu tratando de encontrar una explicación.

—Pues debemos pensar en algo —dijo Osomatsu, aunque estaba ahí para tratar con el tema, su lenguaje corporal indicaba que no le preocupaba mucho—, entre más esperemos será peor, debimos decirlo en cuanto ocurrió.

—Oye, Kusomatsu —Alzó la voz Ichimatsu desde el sofá donde estaba sentado jugando con una pequeña varita—, ¿Quién de los dos es el activo?

—Ichimatsu nii-san, no digas cosas tan desagradables.

El quinto hermano solo sonrió de manera siniestra ante la mirada de su segundo Matsuno. Seguramente lo había desconcertado un poco, pero lo dejó pensando en el significado de esa pregunta. Lo confirmó cuando el rostro de Karamatsu enrojeció y volvió a esconderlo entre sus rodillas.

—Pienso que es Kusomatsu quien debe decírselo.

—¿Por qué yo? ¡No quiero!

—Es buena idea —Apoyó Todomatsu interesado de nuevo—, Karamatsu nii-san sería amable con Jyushimatsu nii-san, ¿verdad?

—Eso es cierto, Karamatsu, eres el más indicado para esto.

—¡No bromees, Choromatsu! Sería demasiado incómodo.

—¡Está decidido! —dijo Osomatsu con el brazo derecho al aire—, Karamatsu le dirá a Jyushimatsu que el beso fue una broma de día de los inocentes.

—¡Si! —apoyaron Todomatsu, Ichimatsu y Choromatsu con una mano al aire.

—¿Una broma?

La voz de Jyushimatsu llamó la atención de todos. Estaba en la entrada a la habitación, con la puerta apenas abierta, con su perpetua sonrisa en el rostro. El rostro de la mayoría palideció al verse descubiertos, claro que estaban planeando decírselo, pero no era el plan que fuera de esa manera tan ruda, querían hacerlo de tal manera que no lastimaran los sentimientos que les demostró que tenía por Karamatsu.

—J-Jyu… Jyushimatsu, ¿desde cuándo estás ahí? —Tartamudeó el segundo hermano mayor con el rostro pálido.

—Yo… olvidé algo —explicó sin querer borrar su sonrisa, aunque claramente estaba confundido—, dime, Karamatsu nii-san, ¿fue una broma?

Se quedó callado, sus hermanos lo habían elegido para que fuera él quien le dijera la verdad, pero al menos quería un poco de tiempo para pensar en las palabras adecuadas. Siendo tan repentino su mente se quedó en blanco, intentaba formular una frase coherente más solo conseguía tartamudear incoherencias.

—Si, Jyushimatsu —Intervino Osomatsu desde su lugar en el suelo de la habitación—, nosotros queríamos jugarte una broma, todos participamos… solo queríamos divertirnos un poco, no pensamos que…

—¿Lo fue? —Interrumpió Jyushimatsu observando uno a uno a sus hermanos que no dijeron una palabra para desmentirlo—. ¿Fue divertido?

Claro que todos pensaron que sería divertido, no pensaron que Jyushimatsu se lo fuera a tomar tan en serio.

De pronto Jyushimatsu comenzó a reír de manera escandalosa, parecida a su risa de siempre, pero ligeramente diferente, mucho más ruidosa e increíblemente vacía. Pudieron darse cuenta en medio segundo que intentaba relajar la atmósfera con esa risa fingida.

—¡Lo fue, fue divertido! —decía entre su risa—, me gusta que mis hermanos se diviertan, divertirse en genial, ¿verdad?

Ninguno contestó a eso, tampoco rieron, seguían observando la actitud de su hermano. Todos sentían algo diferente al observarlo de esa manera, para Karamatsu la culpa crecía cada vez más, sobre todo cuando le pareció que los ojos de su hermano menor comenzaban a humedecerse.

—¡Si lo es!

Con las manos al aire comenzó a marchar. Se alejó de la habitación, ninguno de sus hermanos se atrevió a seguirlo, se quedaron congelados en su lugar por varios segundos.

—Esto está mal —Fue Choromatsu quien rompió el silencio mientras se ponía de pie—, debemos ir a disculparnos con él, nunca debimos jugarle esta broma pesada.

—¡No me mires así! —Se defendió Osomatsu sin moverse de su lugar—, ¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber?

—Iré yo —murmuró Karamatsu antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

Ninguno objetó, aunque Choromatsu seguía empeñado en convencer a los demás de ir a disculparse con él, era lo correcto después de que se dieron cuenta lo mucho que lo afectó saber la verdad.

Jyushimatsu había subido al tejado y se quedó ahí con las piernas encogidas y sus brazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas. El sol estaba en lo alto y una brisa suave y fresca soplaba moviendo su cabello. Era un bonito día para estar ahí y mirar las nubes, sin embargo, el muchacho no estaba observando las nubes, ni el horizonte aunque tenía los ojos abiertos, trataba de mantener la mente en blanco para no dejarse llevar por las muchas emociones en su pecho.

Le dolía, jamás pensó que sentiría algo así, ni siquiera al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y concluir que su hermano jamás sentiría lo mismo. Dolía porque conoció por corto tiempo lo que era ser correspondido, pensó que lo era, pero su hermano solo estaba jugando con él, no lo llenaba de atenciones y besos porque también lo amaba, sino porque era parte de una broma de día de inocentes.

Se sentía tan estúpido y avergonzado. Sus hermanos lo decían siempre, que era estúpido y tenían razón. ¿Cómo pensó que podía ser correspondido? Debió sospecharlo, pero no quiso pensar en que Karamatsu fuera capaz de ser tan cruel, si se había enamorado de él era por su amabilidad y atención con todos ellos, su sonrisa fácil y transparencia de sentimientos. Creyó muy rápido en lo que le dijo porque nunca mentía, no cuando se trataba de cualquiera de sus hermanos.

Pronto escuchó a alguien más subir las escaleras, aun así no se movió. Pronto los pasos en el tejado se hicieron presentes y lentamente se acercaron a él. Cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo a uno de sus hermanos escondió su rostro entre sus brazos. Se sentó a su lado, aunque no muy cerca, suponía que quería darle su espacio.

—Jyushimatsu.

La voz de su hermano lo deshizo por completo. Sobre todo se sentía avergonzado con él, haber actuado de aquella manera por una semana completa. ¿Qué tanto debió reírse de él a sus espaldas? Pero sorprendentemente no estaba molesto con él, solo decepcionado.

—Te debo una disculpa, hermano.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó aún con el rostro oculto—, cuando te disculpas por una broma pierde la gracia, no lo hagas.

—Bueno, en primer lugar no debí acceder a hacerlo.

—Pero fue divertido —Insistió el menor, aunque su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

Karamatsu se quedó callado. No sabía qué decirle, saber de sus sentimientos hacia él hacía las cosas más difíciles e incómodas. Nunca había rechazado a nadie, no había necesidad pues nadie había demostrado jamás sentir algo por él y ahora rechazar los sentimientos de su hermano, el único que no le pasaba por encima todo el tiempo… no pensó que pasaría.

—Jyushimatsu, ¿quieres hablar de eso?

—No…

—Por favor.

—… me avergüenza.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… —Comenzó a temblar, ya no podía contener su llanto—, me hacía feliz que Karamatsu nii-san me correspondiera.

Eso conmovió a su hermano. Se sentía una completa escoria, nunca debió hacer esa broma, en todo caso debió aclarar que lo era al percatarse de lo que estaba significando para Jyushimatsu, pero era precisamente porque sabía que lo lastimaría que le siguió el juego tanto tiempo. Era un cobarde y por eso ahora estaba llorando a su lado.

Terminó por acercarse a él y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros del menor. Este no se negó, al contrario, se inclinó para apoyarse en el pecho de su hermano mayor. Estaba llorando, realmente sollozaba con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, su sonrisa ya no estaba y gimoteaba intentando calmarse, pero no podía, sentía que estaba roto por dentro.

—Jyushimatsu, agradezco que sientas esto por mí —murmuró acariciando su cabello—, eres un chico muy dulce y que me quieras tal y como soy es halagador, pero solo puedo quererte como mi hermano, no puedo corresponder esos sentimientos.

El menor se encogió más en su pecho. Karamatsu prefería no tener que decirle algo así, pero su hermano necesitaba escucharlo, no podía quedarse estancado en un sentimiento que tal vez no era amor, quizás estaba confundido y solo de esa manera podría liberarse para encontrar a la persona que fuera especial para él.

—Fue mi error provocar que te sintieras de esa manera, lo lamento, no solo por esta semana sino por todo lo que pensaste que hacía porque te quiero de una manera diferente. —Volvió a tomar aire y besó la cabeza de su hermano que aun trataba de contener el llanto—. Todo lo que hago por ti lo haría por cualquiera de los demás, por Todomatsu, Ichimatsu, Choromatsu y Osomatsu. Para mi eres tan especial como todos ellos, no tengo un ranking de hermanos como Totty, ninguno está por encima de los otros.

Jyushimatsu no dijo nada, escuchó atento cada una de sus palabras. Lo estaba lastimando escucharlas. En pocas palabras le estaba diciendo que no era especial para él, no era importante en su vida y quizás jamás lo sería.

—Lo siento, Jyushimatsu, no me gustaría que esto arruinara la relación que tengo contigo, te quiero mucho.

Entendía que le estaba pidiendo algo muy difícil, probablemente después de esa noche todo iba a ser tenso entre ellos, pero al menos por parte de Karamatsu iba a esforzarse para que las cosas volvieran al cauce normal, que su relación de hermanos fuera la misma de siempre y deseaba que el menor pusiera de su parte, no quería perderlo por esto.

—No sé…

—Jyushimatsu, quisiera que al menos lo intentaras —lo obligó a salir del refugio de su pecho y le sonrió mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas—, ¿no nos divertíamos mucho juntos?

—…Si —Era precisamente por eso que comenzó a enamorarse de él.

—¿Y no quieres que pase de nuevo? Practicar, ir al pachinko, cantar en el tejado… ¿no quieres?

—… Si quiero.

—Ese es mi Jyushimatsu.

Le regaló un abrazo, al que el menor se aferró con fuerza. Le hubiera gustado que lo besara de nuevo, un último beso al menos antes de volver a esconder sus sentimientos como antes, esconderlos aunque ya todos sabían que existían. Sería tan incómodo, pero Karamatsu tenía razón, no quería que su relación se perdiera porque disfrutaba mucho estar con él.

—Está bien —dijo después de un rato de mantenerse abrazados—, a los demás también les gustaría disculparse contigo, ¿vamos?

—… No, quiero quedarme aquí un rato más —contestó regresando a la misma posición que antes, con las piernas encogidas y escondiendo el rostro detrás de sus brazos.

—De acuerdo, pero… estamos bien, ¿verdad?

—Claro, Karamatsu nii-san —contestó tratando de imitar su enorme sonrisa de siempre, aunque no lo consiguió.

Karamatsu correspondió a la sonrisa a pesar de todo. Sabía que no sería de la noche a la mañana, pero esperaba que lentamente volvieran a ser solo hermanos. Acarició su cabeza y decidió dejarlo solo en el tejado para que se tranquilizara un poco más.

Al bajar del tejado y entrar a casa se encontró con Osomatsu apoyado en la pared con su actitud despreocupada, las manos en sus bolsillos y los ojos cerrados.

—¿Todo bien? —fue lo único que preguntó.

—Creo que sí, bajará más tarde.

Karamatsu fue al primer piso, quería estar a solas y en casa no iba a conseguirlo por lo que decidió salir a pasear un rato. Osomatsu no se movió de su sitio, observó hacia la ventana aunque no tenía intención de subir para hablar con su hermano. La culpa había sido suya, él hizo participar a todos sus hermanos pero no fue su plan, nunca lo fue.

Pronto vio al causante de todo eso dirigirse hacia la ventana. Tenía la expresión cansada de siempre, pero en sus ojos podía leerse con facilidad que estaba satisfecho con los resultados.

—¿Vas a consolarlo? —preguntó Osomatsu con una sonrisa burlona. No recibió respuesta—. Ya veo, sigues siendo tan cínico e hipócrita, Ichimatsu.

—¿No sé de qué hablas? Todo fue por el bien de Jyushimatsu.

—Al parecer tu plan fue perfecto.

Ichimatsu le dirigió una mirada cansada, no necesitaba decir nada, sabía que su hermano estaba enterado de las intenciones de esa broma así que tampoco se sorprendió por sus palabras.

—Es enfermo tener ese tipo de sentimientos por alguien que es su hermano.

—No lo creo —Osomatsu se movió de su sitio y se estiró con pereza, tal vez iría a tomar una siesta—. Creo que es peor la obsesión.

Ichimatsu lo observó hasta que desapareció de su vista y solo entonces se atrevió a subir al tejado.

Si, era enfermo que Jyushimatsu se fijara en Karamatsu, que se enamorara de él. ¿Acaso no tenían los seis la misma maldita cara? ¿Entonces porque distinguirlo del resto? ¿Por qué decir que Karamatsu era especial cuando era Ichimatsu quien estaba a su lado todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué se fijó en Karamatsu y no en él?

Odiaba al segundo hermano. Le tenía rencor por haberle ganado la atención del quinto hermano.


End file.
